User blog:Sevenix/Boots of Swiftness Vs Boots of Mobility
Seeing Dominons release a lot of people seen the use of fast movementspeed on the battlefield. As such a lot of people started using Boots of Mobility or Boots of Swiftness, so I decided to make some calculations on both, to see how they stand relative each other. I dont draw any conclusions as items in League of Legends are all situational, I merely present some math and which should help you make a better choice for your gameplay. First thing to know is that there are softcaps to speed in LoL, this is to prevent people reaching silly (unballanced) values. *''The raw speed between 415 and 490 gets multiplied by 80%.'' *''The raw speed over 490 gets multiplied by 50%.'' This means that once you start building up movementspeed, each additional effect you gain provides a slightly lower effect than before. '--- 310 base --- Boots of Swiftness' 310 + 90 = 400 400/310= 1,29 = 29% faster than base '-Boots of Mobility' 310 + 130 = 415 + (25*0.8=20,0) = 435 435/310 =1,40 = 40% faster than base '-Enhanced Movement 5 Superiority' 435/400 =1,0875 = 9% faster than boots of swiftness '--- 325 base ---' '-Boots of Swiftness' 325 + 90 = 415 415/325 =1,276 = 28% faster than base '-Boots of Mobility' 325 + 130 =415 + (40*0.8=32,0) = 447 447/325 =1,37 = 37% faster than base ''-''Enhanced Movement 5 Superiority 447/412 =1,08 = 8% faster than boots of swiftness Keep in mind, that boots of mobility only gives you the 9% faster while you are out of combat, once you get hit your speed drops to to movementspeed 2 (+70). '-using 310 base' 310+70=380 movementspeed 380/435 =0,87 = 87% relative Enhanced Movement 5 -compared to boots of swiftness 380/400 = 0,95 = 95% relative Enhanced Movement 3 Also, Getting boots of mobility increases your chances of reaching the second softcap at 490 movementspeed, reducing any additional movementspeed bonuses by 50%. '-Optimal use of Boots in Dominion' The Crystal Scar contains Speed Shrines, when stepped on they provide a 30% movementspeed buff. Which is quite a nice bonus. However, knowing about the softcaps to movementspeed, this 30% may actually be lower depending on your movementspeed. ''--- 310 Base --- 310*1.30= 403,00 (30% movementspeed buff)' '-- Basic Boots -- (310+50) = 360 360*1.3 = 468,0 Raw 415 + (53*0.8=42,4) = 415 + 42.2 = 457,2 -No Speedbuff compared to Buff ''457.2/360 = 1,27 = 27% (90% of original 30% Speedbuff)' '-- Tier 2 Boots --''' (310+70) = 380 380*1.3 = 494,0 Raw 415 + (79*0.8=63,2) = 415 + 63.2 = 478,2 Total Movementspeed '-No Speedbuff compared to Buff' 478.2/380 =1,258 = 26% (87% of original 30% speedbuff) '-- Boots of Swiftness --' (310+90)*1.3 = 520,0 Raw 415 + (105*0.8=84,0) = 415 + 84 = 499 490 + (9*0.5) = 494.5 Total Movementspeed '-No Speedbuff compared to Buff' 494,5/400= 1,236 = 23.6% (78% of original 30% speedbuff) '-- Boots of Mobility --' (310+130)*1.3=572,0 Raw 415 + (157*0.8=125,6) = 415 + 125.6 = 540,6 490 + (50,6*0.5=25,30) = 490 + 25.3 = 515,3 Total Movementspeed '-No Speedbuff compared to Buff' 515.3/447 = 1,153 = 15% (50%! of original 30% speedbuff) In other words, the Dominion speedbuff only increase your movementspeed by 24% if you have Boots of Swiftness, and only 15% if you have Boots of Mobility. We also notice the quite staggering fact that the buff Never gives the full 30% bonus unless you have no boots. Even basic boots brings the bonus above the softcap and as such to 27%. Category:Blog posts